GLEE: The Next Generation
by KaizerMichaels
Summary: A new generation of GLEE is upon us. A new story set 5 years after the graduations of the original cast. Blaine, Tina even Sue all return with many more old faces. We look through the eyes of many new characters and watch their journeys unfold before us.
1. Chapter 1

**GLEE:**_**THE NEXT GENERATION**_  
><em>Created and Written by Kaizer Michaels (Ryan Brent)<em>

**CHAPTER ONE: **  
><em>Rebirth in the form of a boy.<em>

It was Monday morning the last hours of summer vacation had passed like a dream. It was time for high school! It was his very first day to be exact like ever. Rory rolled over onto his side underneath the warmth of those same blankets that had aided his sleep during his summer break. He groaned hearing the annoyance his digital alarm clock was causing him. His tired eyes looked at the red numbers on the very small screen; which red: 6:55am. It was too early for Rory he had been dreading this day for the past week or so. He slammed the palm of his hand harshly on top for the clock hitting the snooze button.

"_Much better…"_ yawned Rory having never been much of an early bird.

His head fell back against his top thin-sized pillow as he stared up at the ceiling above linking his fingers together, before placing his hands behind his head. He lay in this position for a couple of minutes or so, before he heard the voice of his mother shouting up to him the downstairs area via staircase…

"_RORY: sweetheart! You best be up young man! It's your first day of High School after all! 5 minutes!" _finished yelling the single mother of one.

Rory sighed: _"YES, MUM! I know…And fine!"_ calling back.

"_Good boy!"_replied Rory's mother wanting to make sure he wasn't late for his first day.

Rory sighed again but this time it was much louder throwing off his covers revealing his slightly tanned; but still milky coloured slim torso underneath along with a pair of small; black boxer briefs from Calvin Klein. He sat up in his single bed throwing his legs over the side of it so that his feet touched the springy; dark-blue coloured carpet feeling it's softness between his toes. He wiped his eyes one last time, before standing up and unlocking his bedroom door stepping out into the landing picking up a new pair of boxer briefs along the way in the colour of white. He closed his bedroom door and yawned once again slowly walking towards the bathroom that was opposite his mother's room near the end of the landing. He scratched the back of his shoulder slightly and then ran his fingers through the left side of his short; dark brown hair gently. Rory walked inside the empty bathroom closing the door behind him turning on the shower to heat up, before stripping out of his old boxer shorts from the previous day and stepped into the warm shower closing its single see-through glass door that started to fog up as Rory started washing himself down. 

* * *

><p>Meanwhile another house not too far from Rory's had already been awake for 60 minutes and was just enjoying abit breakfast before they had to leave. We are introduced to the back of young lady thought to be in her early 20s had beautifully straightened long; black hair that curled nicely at the bottom. The young lady in question was just spreading some seedless strawberry jam across a slice of toast dressed in a black coloured; short-sleeved silky blouse that had a couple of the very top buttons undone and long pencil skirt of the same colour. She also was wearing a pair of stockings that matched her tanned skin tone and a set of black heeled shoes with laces. Once finished she dipped her finger in the jar of jam and scooped up a little with her fingertip placing it straight in her mouth:<p>

"_Mmmm…."_ She said closing her eyes: _"Gorgeous!" _she added further in her delight.

The young lady licked off the rest of the knife with the tip of her tongue, before screwing the lid back on making sure it was on tight enough. She was soon joined by a young man also in about his early 20s with a short; black hair that was styled to the side a little who walked into the kitchen.

"_Morning, Tina."_ said the smiling the attractive youth who was dressed in a pair of straight black trousers; a black long-sleeved shirt that had a long; dark purple tie fitted around his collar. He was wearing black leather shoes that also used laces.

"_Heeeyy, Blaine! Did you sleep okay?"_ said a smiling Tina turning around to face her dark-brown eyed house-mate of two years.

"_Yeah: not too bad! Thanks."_ replied Blaine not really sounding to convincing as he poured himself some of the hot coffee Tina had prepared earlier into his favourite dark blue mug with the crest of Dalton Academy on the front of it; which was an all-boys private school.

"_You know you're are not fooling anyone Blaine; especially me!"_laughed the Asian beauty briefly taking a bite out of her jam-filled piece of toasted bread.

Blaine sighed: _"Is it that obvious?" _he said turning around to face his friend and work colleague blowing into his hot coffee softly.

"_Unfortunately, yes."_ answered Tina: _"What's on your mind?"_ asked the guidance counsellor.

"_It's- "_Blaine stopped talking and just looked down at the laminate kitchen flooring beneath him thinking for a second.

Tina finished swallowing the last piece of her toast and said: _"Let me guess, it's him right…"_ enquired Tina.

"_Yep…"_ Blaine replied looking up at his house-mate taking a slow sip of black coffee. _"I just don't know what to do about it. There are rules you know."_ revealed Blaine uncertainly_. _

"_I was on the phone to him last night for quite a while…I mean it's just so screwed up! I can't believe I let it happen and even let it continue."_ continued Blaine: _"I just feel so stupid. What if Principal Figgins finds out? I'll lose my job for sure!"_ exclaimed a worried Blaine.

"_I see what you mean…"_ said an equally concerned Tina:

"_Well, these things happens Blaine. You've been alone for quite a while now you know since Kurt and all. Yes, it may seem a little unprofessional. But he is nearly 19 for god sake and he is no longer, your student anyhow and this only happened recently right during the summer?"_ Blaine nodded.

Tina continued_: "You just have to be careful from here on out is all. There's no way Riley is going to try anything at school he doesn't want you to lose your job or lose his chance to graduate finally. No matter, how much of a jerk he can sometimes to the other students. You know the real him, after all."_ finished Tina.

"_You're right, T. Thanks."_ Blaine smiled feeling a little better but not to much better.

"_You're welcome!"_ replied Tina with her sunshine smile.

"_But for this first week, I'll just have to be normal and treat him like any other student without someone thinking otherwise. Until I can learn to deal with this during school hours; that's just how it's going have to be. Because honestly, I have no idea where we'll be going from here or what is going to happen."_ said Blaine taking another swig of his coffee.

"_Then, you best stay in-control until you do."_ She joked: _"Can't blame him after all Blaine…"_ she grinned walking past him as Blaine just couldn't help but blush a little.

"_You; almost done over there? We got that faculty this morning, before school even opens in like 20 minutes."_ reminded Tina with a smile.

"_Yeah, absolutely!"_ voiced the music teacher quickly downing the rest of his coffee but not too fast, it was still hot after all.

"_Let's go!"_ said Blaine finishing up the last of his morning coffee putting his mug into the sink.

It was Tina's turn to drive today, so Tina headed out into the hallway to collect the rest of her things with Blaine closely following behind grabbing his black suit jacket off the back of the chair; which he placed there earlier on this morning.

* * *

><p>We move now to the William McKinley High School; where it's large interior hallway is littered with tons of returning students, staff and lots of new freshman roaming around all knowing, where they should be heading off to soon and some are just catching up with some friends or for the returning students they are putting things inside their lockers. One of those students happens to a young girl of about 17 years of age. This is Hayley Winchester; a former sophomore now a junior for her new year at McKinley High School. She has semi-long; mousy-brown hair that she had brought all over the front of her shoulder for now. She has a rather cute complexion with lovely dark brown eyes that sparkle from time to time. Hayley is dressed in a pair of magnolia-coloured thin tracksuit bottoms that hug her athletic legs nicely; she also has a long dark brown poncho across her upper body with faint sightings of a dark-yellow long-sleeved t-shirt hiding underneath. She completes her outfit with a pair of golden-brown coloured boots with white laces. Hayley is leaning against the front of locker reading something in one of next books using her index finger to slowly twirl some strands of her hair. Unbeknownst to Hayley, she was about to have some familiar company as a pair of half-cast colour skinned hands are gently placed in front of Hayley's highly concentrated eyes. She smiles briefly knowing exactly who it is.<p>

"_Guess, who?"_ said a happy-go-lucky feminine voice.

"_Hello, Asana."_ smiled Hayley.

A giggling was heard as the newly introduced Asana began removing her hands away from Hayley's eyes.

"_Girl! You're getting good!" _laughed Asana:

"_I know!"_ replied Hayley turning around to face her best friend and fellow junior.

"_HEY!"_ giggled Hayley hugging her friend: _"Hey yourself…"_ said Asana pulling away slowly.

"_So how you been said the spider to the fly?"_ said the dark-haired beauty with a playful grin.

Asana was wearing a pair of tight dark blue female denim jeans; a sleeveless purple top that had a ruffles design for the strap that rested half-way down Asana's shoulders. Asana also wore her black flat shoes and had her long-black hair tied back into a ponytail.

"_I've been good, yeah! You?" _said Hayley happily closing her locker door and padlocking it with a little chuckle.

"_Same."_ answered Asana with a smile.

"_You ready for our junior year, girlfriend?" _asked a briefly excited Asana hooking her arm around Hayley's as the two girls starting walking away from Hayley's locker down the hall.

"_I think so, yeah…heh…" _answered Hayley a little nervous.

"_Me too."_ smiled Asana: _"Junior Prom, baby…I can't wait for that! I have my dressed picked out all ready!"_ added Asana excitedly.

Hayley just laughed at her best friend of two years: _"But that's ages away yet…"_ reminded Hayley with another little giggle.

"_I know, but this girl likes to book in advance! You know, what I'm saying? I gotta look good you know, what I'm sayin'?"_ said Asana winking at her best friend.

The two girls just laughed together heading off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Blaine was seen exciting the Choir room smiling with that gentle smile of his and saw Quinn lower his head. Blaine raised his eyebrow and walked up to the freshman…<p>

"_Hey there, you lost buddy?"_ asked Blaine sweetly. Quinn looked up seeing Blaine standing there feeling a little embarrassed gently scratching the back of my head…

"_Not really, sir. I'm lost and this female teacher wouldn't help me. I have no idea, where I'm going…It's my first day."_ chuckles Quinn nervously: _"Can you help me, sir? I'd really appreciate it."_ added Quinn with a smile.

"_Of course, my friend!"_ said Blaine cheerfully with a smile: _"That's what we're here for. It appears you ran into Ms. Sylvester. She's not really the social type. She has a certain dislike for the arts!"_ explained Blaine with a little chuckle.

"_I see, heh…She said, I should stay away from a club named Glee…"_ replied Quinn.

"_Oh she did; did she? Some things never change around here."_ said Blaine unimpressively.

"_Erm-Sir, what's a Glee Club? Anyway?"_ said Quinn with a slight chuckle having never experience such a club his short lifetime.

"_Let's just say it's a club for the musically gifted and leave at that eh?"_ said Blaine with a wink and a smile.

"_Really?"_ said Quinn surprisingly: _"I love to write songs and perform. I didn't think they had that kind of club here. When can I audition?"_ asked an excited Quinn.

Blaine looked at Quinn with a faint smile on his face: _"Well…unfortunately, we might not be able to have a Glee Club this year, since the original director is currently pre-occupied with other things and doesn't have time to run a club like that right now. I'm sorry, dude." _said Blaine with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"_Seriously?"_ said a very disappointed Quinn: _"Man…"_ he looked down.

"_What's your name, son?"_ asked Blaine kindly.

"_Quinn sir; Quinn Phoenix."_ replied a still disappointed Quinn looking up Blaine.

"_Well, Quinn. I'm Mr. Anderson; I'm the music teacher here. I'd love to hear you sing sometime."_ said Blaine with an enthusiastic smile on his face extending his hand.

Quinn smiled: _"Hello, Mr. Anderson. And sure, I'd love to sing for you; sometime."_ replied Quinn shaking his music teacher's hand.

Blaine and Quinn both withdrew their hands. Blaine looked around up at the clock on the wall it read: _"8:10am"._ Blaine returned his attention to Quinn smiling a little as a little light bulb went off in his head biting his lower lip a little…

"_Say Quinn, you reckon you could sing for me now? You up for it?"_ asked Blaine.

"_What…here?"_ replied a very surprised Quinn.

"_Of course not, heh…come to the choir room with me a second there's still a little time before the bell goes off."_ Blaine just looked at Quinn, who thought to himself for a minute…

"_Okay, yeah sure."_ replied Quinn with a smile.

"_Excellent. Do you have any music with you?"_ asked Blaine leading Quinn toward the choir room.

"_Err-"_murmured Quinn bringing his back around to his side unzipping it.

Blaine opening the door to the choir room heading inside letting Quinn go in first with him following behind closing the door behind. Blaine headed over to the black piano sitting at it. Quinn placed his bag on a plastic chair and pulled out a few sheets of music.

"_I knew; I had them here!"_ said Quinn walking over to Blaine. _"Umm…I've been rehearsing for a local variety show that I'm doing; my Mum's a fundraiser you see. She asked me to sing in it and I was more than happy to say yes."_ revealed Quinn.

Blaine took the sheets of music from Quinn's hand smiling up at him: _"That's very kind of you; Mr. Phoenix."_ complimented Blaine.

"_Thanks, sir. I do what I can for any charities my helps with."_said the young Phoenix blushing a little.

_"Well then, what have we got here then?"_ Blaine said looking down the sheet music he raised his eyebrows softly: _"Wow…Quinn this is a hard song to sing, but it's very beautiful too."_ said Blaine looking over at the young boy.

"_Yeah, it's a favourite of Mum and I's. It means a lot to us."_ informed Quinn.

"_I see. Well let's hear you sing then, I'm looking forward to this."_ Blaine said with a grin.

"_Cool…"_ Quinn replied nervously.

Blaine placed the music on the piano sheet ledge and got himself a comfortable position starting to play the first few chords gently and whispering: _"Whenever you're ready, Quinn…"_encouraged the music teacher.

_"O-Okay…"_ he said with a nervous smile.

Quinn took in a deep breath closing his eyes slowly as Blaine continued to play the music on the piano entering the first verse now…

_"You're there by my side…"_ sung Quinn very softly.

Blaine raised his eyebrow liking what he was hearing so far. _"In every way…"_ Quinn slowly opened his eyes seeing Mr. Anderson look up at with a reassuring smile.

Quinn continued to sing so beautifully trying to control his nerves…

"_I knew that you will not forsake me__  
><em>_I give you my life__  
><em>_I would not think twice__  
><em>_Your love is all I need believe me__  
><em>_I may not say it quite as much as I should__  
><em>_But when I say I love you__  
><em>_Darling that means for good__  
><em>_So open up your heart and let me in…"_

Quinn continued to sing with such a tenderizing tone enjoying his first ever performance of this song on his first day here as well. He placed his hand on the piano's top with Blaine smiling all the way through. Quinn started to emotionally connect with the lyrics a lot more with passion…

_"__And I will love you til forever…__  
><em>_Until death do us part we'll be together…__  
><em>_So take my hand and hold on tight…__  
><em>_And we'll get there…__  
><em>_And this I swear…"_

Quinn placed his hands gently on top of one another against his heart and began to sing with a lot more feeling closing his eyes looking away slightly and lightly rocking his body back and forth. Blaine closed his eyes smiling peacefully to himself listening to Quinn made him want to get lost in the music like he used too…

_"I'm wonderin' how I ever got by…__  
><em>_Without you in my life to guide me__  
><em>_Whenever I could, one thing that's true__  
><em>_Is anything I do, I do for you__  
><em>_I may not say it half as much as I should__  
><em>_When I say I love you__  
><em>_Darling that means for good__  
><em>_So open up your heart and let me in.."_

Quinn began to slowly start back away from the piano holding out his arms just listening to the music. Blaine looked over at Quinn hearing him raise the strength in his voice a little more showing it off; so soothingly…

_"And I will love you til forever…__  
><em>_Until death do us part we'll be together…__  
><em>_So take my hand and hold on tight…__  
><em>_And we'll get there…__  
><em>_And this I swear…"_

As Quinn was halfway through the chorus for a second time in the song; Tina was seen walking down the hall greeting some new students and offering direction. As she edged closer to the choir room, she could hear a beautiful melody emulating from the choir room that once housed her own Glee Club back when she was still in High School. She had a lot of wonderful memories of everybody. Her curiosity definitely got the better of her and she peered through the glass she saw Blaine playing the piano so wonderfully and looked over at saw a student, she had never seen before thinking he must be one of the new freshmen starting this semester. She felt the passion just radiating off the young boy even from behind the door. His eyes were closed and he was truly singing from his heart; Tina couldn't help but quietly open the door and squeezed in slowly closing it again behind her. She folded her arms walking across the room trying to disturb the young man. She saw Blaine look over; she waved at him with huge smile on her face; Blaine nodded with a smile. She sat down on the stacks behind Quinn just listening to such a serenading voice that brought her back to the days of her Glee Club closing her eyes remembering. Quinn continued to sing moving into the next verse, as Blaine upped the tempo of the song like it was written prompting young Quinn to open his eyes holding out his arm really in-tune with everything and lowered his voice a little to compliment the lyrics by still keeping that wonderful tone to his voice…

_"So whenever you get weary__  
><em>_Just reach out for me__  
><em>_I'll never let you down__  
><em>_My love (my love, my love) "_

Quinn brought his arms in-towards his chest strongly giving it everything he had with Tina looking on in pure amazement at Quinn's performance presence and fantastic vocals in other time she thought to herself he could have rivalled Finn easily; maybe even given Rachel & Kurt a run for their money…

_"And I will love you until forever__  
><em>_Until death do us part we'll be together__  
><em>_So take my hand and hold on tight (and hold on tight)__  
><em>_We'll get there…"_

Quinn hunched over a little keeping it simple and passionate all the way with Blaine given it his all on the piano as well having got into it so much…

_"And I will love you until forever__  
><em>_Until death do us part we'll be together__  
><em>_So take my hand and hold on tight__  
><em>_And we'll get there (ohh) we'll get there__…_

Quinn brought his voice down so quietly and sang with the upmost of sincerity…

_"And this I swear…"_

He finished singing with a very; very gentle and fading tone to his voice ending his performance on a high smiling like anything feeling proud of him-self. Blaine finished playing the piano and instantly got up smiling extremely largely…

_"OH…MY…GOD! Quinn your amazing!"_ said a very honest former Dalton Warbler clapping his hands as his jaw just remained dropped.

"_Wooooo!"_ howled Tina surprising Quinn from behind startling a little stepping back upon turning placing his hand on his heart breathing a little heavily but not too much thinking it was just him and Mr. Anderson in here originally_. _

"_I—Errr…Heh…"_ Quinn was speechless.

Tina walked up to the new student placing her hand on the side of his face: _"Quinn is that your name?"_ asked Tina Cohen-Chang_._

"_Y-Yes, Ma'am."_ nodded Quinn.

"_Well, Quinn…that was truly wonderful. What a beautiful; soulful voice you have."_ Quinn was blushing a lot turning red a little looking down scratching the back of his head…

"_I—I wasn't that good."_ He said with such modesty with Blaine walking up to him placing his hand on his shoulder…

"_Quinn: my friend. How do you feel about joining McKinley High's newly revived Glee Club!"_ said Blaine with excitement.

Quinn looked confused: _"But, I thought there wasn't going to be a Glee Club because of the original director's busy schedule, sir?" _asked Quinn innocently.

"_Well, buddy. I'll be more than happy to direct the new Glee Club, if it means I can give kids like you; who have an incredible talent and a passion for music a place they can do something they enjoy; every day after school."_ said Blaine proudly already having made his mind up after hearing Quinn song.

"_Count me in too, Mr. Anderson. We will run it together…"_ said Tina with intense enthusiasm.

"_Sounds good to me, Ms. Cohen-Chang!"_ responded Blaine with that famous smile of his putting his arm around his house-mate and friend.

Tina returned the favour by putting her arm across Blaine's lower back smiling too. They both looked at the freshmen…

"_So Quinn, what do you say? Will you join us?" _asked Blaine.

Quinn looked up at Tina and Blaine not sure, what he should do but the music just kept calling to him and he smiled…

"_ABSOLUTELY! Thank you so much sir!"_ answered Quinn ecstatic about his future now at McKinley High now more than ever.

He shook Blaine's hand; Blaine soon released his and looked at Tina… _"New Directions are back in business! OH YEAH!"_ smiled Blaine already overloading with brand new ideas and was planning the kids' weekly assignments in the back of his mind; as we speak.

Tina screamed with excitement looking forward to rediscovering her passion for music with Blaine and the new generation of New Directions. She need it would be the start of something special; she definitely had to call her old friends right away. Quinn just looked on all smiles looking forward to the Club's re-opening and what awaits him there…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

><p><strong>Arthor Note:<strong>

_Hey guys, I hoped you liked my first chapter. I just want to let you know officially the song that Quinn was singing was none other than Nick Lachey's classic: "This I Swear" and the characters updates section is just what my vision is for this particular story. _

_Please, please leave feedback and I am open to any and all ideas you want to bring to the party for my new Glee story. Hell even if you want in let me know. _

_Thanks again; Chapter 2 will be up within the next week or so. There are a lot more characters I have yet to introduce and many sub-plots to do throughout the story. There all great too._

_I'm sorry, if it seemed too long to you but I had a lot of stuff to fit in! lol! It will get smaller hopefully as the story grows more and more. I hope you all keep reading and reviewing! Thank You!_


	2. Chapter 2

**GLEE:** _**The Next Generation**_  
><em>Created and Written by Kaizer Michaels (Ryan Brent)<em>

**CHAPTER TWO:  
><strong>_..Rounding up the troops! (Part I)_

The soundings of the old high school bell could be heard throughout the entire academic building signalling the end of McKinley High's first period of the day. The doors from various different classrooms on the sides of the huge main hallway swung open simultaneously where crowds of students quickly exited from their classrooms and started to make their way to their respective second periods. Kathy Beth Terry; a very intelligent individual found herself staggering back a little having been knocked back by her fellow class-mates into the desk behind her. Kathy Beth Terry was one of the newest additions to McKinley High School starting out in her freshman year. She had a rather _"nerdy"_ look about her dressed in a baby blue denim vest; an ultra-soft pink turtleneck underneath along with a pair of shorts. Her teeth have been fitted with faux braces and some wire creating some headgear and was wearing large black; clear glasses. She sighs after losing her enthusiastic smile and just looked down at the floor twirling the end of her single-braided black ponytail that is resting in front of her shoulder. She waits patiently for her class-mates to leave. She looks up after the last student exits the science lab...

_"Byeeee; Professor Williams! Thanks for a really great lesson!" _said a very truthful and thankful Kathy Beth Terry.

She waved at Professor Williams rapidly having regained her enthusiasm; almost instantly. Professor Williams just nodded with a gentle smile. Kathy exits the class waddling a little holding her books in front of her stomach with her pink; fluffy teddy-bear-designed backpack bouncing up and down slightly behind her. Upon her exit; another female student bumped into Kathy causing her to stagger back a little...

_"Out of my way; freak!"_said the insulting female quickly walking off not even apologising to poor Kathy.

_"Oww.." _Kathy groaned; looking down feeling a little hurt by the rude young lady's comments.

She walks slower but this time a male student walks straight into her causing Kathy's forehead to bump against his forcing her to drop all her books.

_"Owwwww..." _she sniffed holding her forehead looking up at the student.

_"Watch it, loser! I'm walking here..." _said the boy; unsympathetically with Kathy lowering her eyes sniffing louder. _"Jesus..." _the young student just brushed past Kathy; obviously annoyed and headed off down the hall.

Kathy felt like she just wanted to cry, wondering how people could be so mean to her when they didn't even know her. She slowly crouched down starting to pick up her books stacking them one on top of the other. She heard snickers of laughter as students passing by looked down at her; she looked up briefly seeing their laughing faces as she watched them walk away. She felt the need to express herself; as the beginnings of a musical backing track could be heard in the background symbolizing Kathy's thoughts. She sees a couple of people talking quietly to each other as they stared at her then looked away smirking. Kathy knows they're talking about her. The two kids giggled to themselves; which only increased the volume of the backing track playing inside the mind of Kathy Beth Terry. Kathy started to sing very softly to herself whilst avoiding their stares...

_"There are people talking...  
><em>_They talk about me...  
><em>_They know my name...  
><em>_They think they know everything...  
><em>_But they don't know...anything  
><em>_About me..."_

Kathy stands up holding her books close to her chest and slowly starts walking down the hall with a look of sadness on her face. As she lifts her head she smiles a little and starts singing with more cheer in her voice but not enough to wipe the feeling of humiliation from her memory...

_"Give me a dance floor...  
><em>_Give me a DJ...  
><em>_Play me a record!  
><em>_Forget what they say...  
><em>_Cause I need to go!  
><em>_Need to getaway tonight..."_

The music picks up in tempo; she continues to sing to herself ignoring those around her and smiles. Singing always made Kathy feel so much better; she started raising her voice sweetly...

_"I put my makeup on a Saturday night!  
><em>_I try to make it happen...  
><em>_Try to make it all right...  
><em>_I know I make mistakes!  
><em>_I'm living life day to day..  
><em>_It's never really easy but it's ok..."_

Kathy spins around gently feeling her confidence increase, smiling with excitement and letting the world know she was a real person; a real person who has feelings as she once again lets the music guide her into her own world where she sings with strength and a fun tone to her voice...

_"Wake Up! Wake Up!  
><em>…_On a Saturday night...  
><em>_Could be New York  
><em>_Maybe Hollywood and Vine...  
><em>_London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
><em>_There's something going on anywhere I go  
><em>_Tonight...  
><em>_Tonight...  
><em>_Yeah, tonight..."_

The music hit a short interlude becoming more upbeat; when she just felt herself run after jogging on the spot a little as she smiled widely. She loved feeling the wind against her face and started skipping a little along the hall, as she turned around the corner she leaned against the wall of lockers hugging her books tighter looking down and quietened her voice slightly..

_"The city's restless...  
><em>_It's all around me!  
><em>_People in motion..."_

She looks up at students rushing and then raised her voice a little, continuing to sing her heart out with a playful grin on her face...

_"...Sick of all the same routines...  
><em>_And they need to go...  
><em>_They need to get away!  
><em>_Tonight..."_

She turned around excitedly holding her books in one arm lifting up the small metal handle of her locker, opening it Kathy put her books away then looked straight into the pocket-sized mirror; she had on the inside her locker door. Kathy adjusted her glasses; checking her braces singing with even more energy knowing the music in her was all she needed...

_"I put my makeup on a Saturday night!  
><em>_I try to make it happen...  
><em>_Try to make it all right...  
><em>_I know I make mistakes!  
><em>_I'm living life day to day...  
><em>_It's never really easy but it's ok..."_

She winked into her mirror, before closing her locker door and skipping off down the hall tilting her head from side to side gently catching Tina's eye as she skipped past her. Tina turned her head hearing Kathy sing with such joy and smiled. She needed to know; who this girl was and started to follow her...

_"Wake Up! Wake Up!  
><em>…_On a Saturday night…  
><em>_Could be New York  
><em>_Maybe Hollywood and Vine...  
><em>_London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
><em>_There's something going on anywhere I go  
><em>_Tonight...  
><em>_Tonight...  
><em>_Yeah, tonight..."_

Kathy continued to smile openly revealing her braces to everyone. Kathy looked at the many strangers walking by waving at them with friendly intentions...

_"People all around you...  
><em>_Everywhere that you go!  
><em>_People all around you...  
><em>_They don't really know you!  
><em>_Everybody watching like it's some kind of show...  
><em>_Everybody's watching!  
><em>_They don't really know you now...  
><em>_(They don't really know you)  
><em>_(They don't really know you)  
><em>_And forever..."_

She stops at the end of the hall gently placing her hand on the wall and leaned sideways against it tilting her head singing a little slower and a lot softer now attempting to catch her breath. Tina didn't want to ruin Kathy's concentration and stepped behind a nearby pillar peering round as she listened to the rest of Kathy's sing-song...

_"Wake Up...Wake Up...  
><em>_(Wake Up Wake Up)  
><em>_Wake Up...Wake Up...  
><em>_(Wake Up Wake Up)"_

She noticed that the hallway before her was slowly emptying and started to spin around in a circle jumping up a little from time to time with her face lifted to the ceiling above her, she wanted the whole universe to hear her song, whilst knowing that her moment of _"Glee" _would soon be coming to an end...

_"Wake Up! Wake Up!  
><em>…_On a Saturday night...  
><em>_Could be New York  
><em>_Maybe Hollywood and Vine...  
><em>_London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
><em>_There's something going on anywhere I go..."_

Kathy stopped turning around, hunched over and gave the song everything she had, she was sharing her feelings with the world...

_"Wake Up! Wake Up!  
><em>…_On a Saturday night...  
><em>_Could be New York...  
><em>_Maybe Hollywood and Vine...  
><em>_London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
><em>_There's something going on anywhere  
><em>_I go...  
><em>_Tonight...  
><em>_Tonight...  
><em>_Yeah, tonight..."_

Kathy closes her eyes as she let her voice gently fade placing both her hands and top of each other against her chest making her feel all warm and fuzzy. Tina looked away with a huge smile on her face while her insides were screaming with admiration and excitement. She then quickly; but quietly jogged off to find Blaine to tell him that Quinn wasn't the only student around here with a great voice!

* * *

><p>Blaine was seen walking down the now empty halls of McKinley High smiling to himself a little as he contemplated his free period.<p>

_"BLAINNNEEEE!" _called an echoing voice from afar. Blaine stopped and turned around wondering who it was, as Tina ran around the corner filled with the joys of spring. He raised his eyebrow...

_"Tina? What's up?"_he asked; a little confused.

Tina stopped in front of Blaine breathing heavily from exertion.

_"Blaine.."_ Tina replied placing her hands on his strong shoulders. Blaine looked Tina up and down: _"You're never going to believe this; but I found another one..." _she smiled joyfully to her-self.

_"Seriously?" _exclaimed Blaine smiling excitedly to himself. _"Where...who is it?"_asked a smiling Blaine placing his hands on his house-mate's arms.

_"A girl...she's amazing!"_ praised Tina continuing; _"I was just walking down the halls heading back to my office and I saw this young girl skipping down the halls singing with such fun. We have to find out; who she is! We can see; if she wants to join our new Glee Club with Quinn. She'll be perfect!"_explained Tina.

_"Wow awesome...but, how?"_ asked Blaine with his superstar smile.

_"We can check the student database. She looked like a freshmen to me, since I have never seen her before. If not; we could ask Quinn? He may know who she is?" _Tina replied suggestively.

_"Alright, yeah. We'll speak to Quinn first. He's in my music class; third period. I can't wait to see him show us his talents again to the entire class. He's a star in the making I tell you." _replied Blaine with proud grin.

_"Tell me about it!"_ said Tina: _"...In the meantime; I'll keep my eyes open for any others." _continued Tina hopefully.

_"Me too. Who knows maybe; some people in my class will reveal themselves to me."_ said an optimistic Blaine. _"I'll catch you later T; I have some photocopies I need to do and I need to phone: Will! I've got to tell him about these two kids." _finished Blaine.

_"Okay, see you at lunch!" _said Tina with a smile. _"Definitely; Later."_replied Blaine kissing Tina gently on the cheek smiling to himself as he headed off towards the photocopying room leaving Tina tuning on her heel grinning with glee as she made her way back to her office keeping her eyes open and her ears sharp for anymore hidden stars around the halls of McKinley High School.

* * *

><p>Blaine was seen exiting the photocopying room 20 minutes later closing the door behind him looking down at his hand-outs for his final lesson of the morning counting his copies making sure he had enough for the whole class. Not looking, where he was going he bumped shoulders with something or someone walking by causing Blaine to stop and look straight up...<p>

_"Oh, I'm-"_ Blaine's jaw dropped almost with a very confused look on his face. _"Riley?"_exclaimed the music teacher and former warbler from Dalton Academy.

_"Hey, Teach…"_Riley said grinning to himself. This is Riley Jackson; a young athletic individual with a very attractive complexion with the kind of brown-eyes you could easily get lost in. Riley flashed his white teeth at Blaine; who couldn't help but gulp a little.

Riley rolled his broad shoulder a little forward adjusting his _"WMKH" _football jacket that was open revealing a white; muscle vest underneath that hugged his mid-muscular physique nicely outlining some of his torso. Riley was wearing a pair of ripped; dark blue male denim jeans finishing up his look with a set of black and white trainers that looked almost brand new. Riley stacked the few books he was holding so that they wouldn't fall and freed up one of his hands in order to run his fingers through his short and styled; dark brown hair.

_"W-What are you doing here? I thought you was working as Coach Beaste's new assistant football coach to regain some credits following your graduation a couple of months ago?" _enquired Blaine.

Riley smiled: _"I am."_ he answered. _"Well, Err-what's with the books; then?" _asked Blaine.

_"It appears; I have another credit I still need to make up that I can't do as an assistant coach."_replied Riley.

_"What?"_ Blaine said with such urgency and shock. _"Seriously?"_asked Blaine.

_"Yeah..."_ said Riley looking down at the books leaning against his chest: "_It's what these books are for." _continued Riley.

Blaine looked at the top book turning it around to face him. His eyes widened: _"M-Music..."_said Blaine worryingly looking up at the boy he gotten rather close towards the end of the summer; too close even.

_"That's right!"_ Riley said with a smirk: _"So it looks like..." _Riley moved in a little closer to his former music teacher biting his lower lip a little. _"I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you; Mr Anderson."_ finished Riley with a playful wink. _"I'll be seeing you soon-" _Riley whispered into Blaine's ear: _"...Sir."_ he resumed with the lightest of seduction.

_"Later..."_said Riley with a confident smirk across his face and walking away.

Blaine was speechless. This wasn't good. He had no idea this was going to happen. Blaine took in a very deep breath and released a short; gruff cough. Blaine was a little panicky now and quickly headed off back to the choir room to clear his head having just received some rather concerning and disturbing information from Riley. This wasn't going to end well; Blaine thought to himself turning the corner at the end of the hall.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime was finally upon the students of McKinley High School with old friends and new friends splitting off through the school and its vast grounds to enjoy their packed lunches. Whilst others made their way over to; the cafeteria. Quinn was seen sitting down on the grass cross-legged underneath what had quickly become his favourite tree in all of McKinley having seen it earlier upon walking into the school knowing exactly where he wanted to have his packed lunch from now on. Quinn had his black rucksack at his side having survived his first morning of classes and singing for the first time in front of one of his new teachers had given him quite an appetite and he was looking forward to some well-deserved sandwiches, he unzipped his bag and pulled out a clear container packed with food, Quinn removed the black plastic lid and positioned it underneath his container. The contents included a ham salad sandwich; a packet of Walkers Ready Salted crisps and a red apple. Quinn reached once again inside his bag pulling out some bottled water; which he quickly unscrewed and took a small swig of the refreshingly cold spring water.<p>

_"QUINNY!" _called a happy sounding feminine voice.

Quinn looked over at the young lady he had met earlier: Kathy Beth Terry. She was waving rapidly smiling widely to herself running towards Quinn swaying a little from side to side. Quinn smiled putting the cap back on his water and lowering it...

_"HEY, YOU!"_ said Quinn softly with that same smile from earlier. Kathy and Quinn had known each other; since they were little kids. They grew up together and were the best of friends.

They both knew they were different, but they said it would always be them against the world and sticking together like glue. Quinn stood up as Kathy finally reached Quinn, he had texted her earlier telling her where they should meet for lunch. Kathy just flung her arms around her best friend; so happy to see him after the morning she had endured and hugged him lovingly. Quinn hugged her back, just the same. Kathy knew Quinn was the perfect guy for her; but there was a slight problem! Quinn just happened to be gay, Coming out wasn't as nearly as hard; as it was for other kids like Quinn. Kathy was the first person Quinn ever told and it only brought them closer and Kathy totally loved having a gay best friend rather than having Quinn as any sort of partner.

_"I missed you so much this morning, Quinny."_ revealed Kathy slowly pulling away from their hug but kept her arms around his neck. She looked down: _"Everyone was so mean to me..."_she sniffed wanting to cry.

_"…Really? That's terrible; K. Are you okay?"_said a very concerned Quinn stroking the back of her hair comforting her.

Quinn knew just how much Kathy had been struggling throughout her life; trying desperately to build her confidence and overcome her insecurities. Kathy knew she wasn't perfect, but she was still a human being; who had feelings. Whenever bullies would pick on Kathy; Quinn would always be her knight in shining armour and defend her; all the time. He loved Kathy like a sister; she meant a lot to him and he did to her.

_"Yeah-"_ she said with a hint of sadness in her voice; she sniffed a little and continued: _"I think so...it was just so horrible; Quinny." _said Kathy wiping her eye a little underneath her glasses.

_"Just ignore them, okay? You're a beautiful person inside and out; Kathy Beth Terry. Don't let anyone EVER tell you any different, okay? Just remember; no-one can make you feel inferior without your consent, alright?"_said Quinn softly wiping away one of her tears with the tip of his thumb and smiling warmly at her.

_"T-Thanks, Quinny." _replied Kathy with half a smile knowing Quinn could always make her feel better and was the best friend; she ever had.

Kathy took off her glasses and blew a little into a clean tissue she pulled out from her jean-shorts' pocket and quickly used the cleaner side of the tissue to wipe around her eyes having cheered up a little. She put her glasses back on. Quinn delicately watched his friend with a soft smile. Kathy looked up at Quinn...

_"Hungry?" _asked Quinn; after he gave Kathy another hug. She giggled a little nodding at Quinn confirming she was very hungry actually. _"Okay then." _said Quinn looking up into Kathy's eyes flashing that handsome smile of his and continued: _"Let's pig out and chow down!" _laughed Quinn.

Kathy and Quinn sat down together on the grass next to each other. Kathy rested the side of her head on top of Quinn's shoulder putting her arms across his waist smiling warmly hugging him. Quinn chuckles a little; before kissing his best friend on her forehead and then placed his arm around her. Quinn rubbed Kathy's arm with the palm of his very softly. He took a bite out of his sandwich and rested the side of his head against that Kathy Beth Terry's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere in McKinley High our favourite two members of staff; Blaine and Tina where sitting in the teacher's lounge eating the lunches they made together the night before. Blaine had been staring down at the surface of the table they were sat for the most part being very quiet. Tina knew her friend well and knew something was on his mind. She finished eating her cheese &amp; onion crisps; then started speaking..<p>

_"Blaine...what's the matter? You're very quiet."_asked a concerned; Ms Tina Cohen-Chang.

_"Huh?"_ said Blaine looking slowly up at his friend realizing how rude he must have been being: _"I-I'm sorry, Tina. I've just been thinking a lot..."_he finished taking a swig of his bottled ice tea.

_"That much is obvious..."_ she giggled a little: _"So come on; what's going on?" _asked Tina.

Blaine sighed a little placing both his arms on the table looking directly at Tina. _"It's Riley." _he said a little quietly not wanting other members of staff hearing him.

Tina raised his eyebrow: _"What about him? Missing him, already are you?" _she said quietly with a half-smile.

_"What? No-Err-" _Blaine knew he was fumbling his words and started scratching the back of his head nervously. "..I saw him; earlier.." informed the music teacher.  
><em><br>"And? He is the assistant coach after all." _confirmed Tina with a slight chuckle: _"You're bound to see him around.." _she added.

_"Obviously.." _replied Blaine: _"But...he told me something..." _added a worried Blaine.

_"Like, what?"_asked Tina with intrigue taking a swig of her orange and pineapple juice drink.

_"H-His technically a student again...my student..."_Blaine said with a gulp.

_"Huh? How you work that one out? He's graduated already he's just working off some remaining credits he needs to finish; before it's official."_said Tina leaning forwards a little...

_"Well apparently that's not the case; anymore." _replied Blaine.

_"What do you mean..."_asked Tina.

He sighed: _"What I mean is he told me-" _leaning in-closer to Tina quietening his voice a little: _"He has one credit he needs to do outside of coaching and that's music!" _said Blaine.

_"WHAT?"_ yelled a highly shocked Tina noticing the other faculty members looking over her way with looks of annoyance on their face. _"Oh, Err-Sorry...Heh..."_ she looked down nervously placing her fingers across her lips a little.

The faculty members shook their heads a little returning to their lunches. _"You cannot be serious; Blaine?" _whispered Tina.

_"I'm afraid, I am. He told me himself. Now what am I going to do? I'm screwed!" _he sighed loudly leaning back in his chair, he folded his arms across his torso, tilting his head back looking up at the ceiling closing his eyes and shaking his head a little from side to side in disbelief at how things were turning out.

_"I don't believe it. Blaine that's not good. You need to nip this in the bud right now! At least; until his credits are all made up and he's officially out the door or it's going to get dangerous!"_warned the guidance counsellor.

"_I know Tina, I know...but...I...Argh.."_ he groaned just wanting to crawl under a rock somewhere and leaned over the table so that his face was buried in his arms. _"But...I don't know, if I can. His not going to make it easy for me, Tina." _he looked up at his friend. _"I have no idea, what to do." _said a frustrated Blaine.

_"Well...heh..." _she sat back in her chair folding her arms looking at Blaine: _"That's that then. You already like him too much." _replied Tina. _"Not good..."_she added.

_"Nope...not at all..."_Blaine said returning to upright position leaning back against the chair looking away sighing to him-self running his hands up the front of his face and then through his short; black hair.

Tina looked at her friend not sure how to advise him. Since; she had never been in a situation like this before. It was clear Blaine was already harbouring strong feelings for the young; former football champion. Since his relationship with Kurt ended; Blaine had gone on a few dates but none of them were good enough for him or was missing that instant spark like he had with Kurt. Blaine hadn't been in a relationship since, and it seems that Riley had left a big impression on him, he'd felt an instant spark and connection towards him. Hence the kiss they shared not too long ago. Poor Blaine; Tina thought to herself. She wanted him to be happy again and Riley was doing that but there was such a high-level of risk involved; it could end very badly for both of them even more so for Blaine, but was it worth it? That was the dilemma Blaine was dealing with right now. What to do? Tina asked herself thoughtfully. Blaine just looked down at the table again exhaling loudly. Not being able to make a decision right now as he had way too many things going through his mind at the present time.

* * *

><p>Lunch was almost over for the students of McKinley High School. Quinn Phoenix and Kathy Beth Terry were seen walking through the halls of their new school hanging out with one another. Quinn said he had something to show Kathy knowing all about Kathy's little sing-song earlier from when Mr Anderson asked him if he knew a girl like he was describing. Quinn was hoping he could get his best friend to join him in the new Glee Club; since it was just him right now and knew full well that she loved to sing, but often got stage fright when it was in front of other people. On her own or with him; she was fine but in front of others it was a different story. A lot of it had do with a lot of Kathy's confidence issues even though she sounded amazing every time; it was a big thing for her thinking people may laugh at her or worse make fun of her because she didn't believe in herself like Quinn did. Quinn lead an oblivious Kathy to the empty choir room..<p>

_"What do you think?"_ asked Quinn: _"It's the main choir room." _added the freshmen.

_"Its awwwesome!"_ responded Kathy looking around enjoying the glass case that was full of trophies from previous years except the last two. _"Wow..."_ placing her hand on the front of glass case. "_They're beautiful." _said an admiring Kathy Beth Terry.

Quinn joined her in front of the case looking at it thinking he could be holding one of those up one day; if Mr Anderson's re-opening of the Glee Club was successful..

_"Yeah they are aren't they? Mr Anderson said they used to have a show choir here every year until the last one a couple of years ago. They won all these trophies and rehearsed every day after school in this very room. He called it a Glee Club." _informed a smiling member of the new McKinley High Glee Club.

_"Glee Club?"_ asked Kathy looking over at Quinn with a smile. _"Wow..." _added Kathy looking back the case.

_"Yeah...Mr Anderson is actually bringing the club back this year. I sang for him earlier this morning, because he asked me too and he was really blown away by me; he said." _replied Quinn.

_"He is?"_ said Kathy looking at her friend. _"You going to join; Quinny?"_asked Kathy.

Quinn nodded: _"Yeah, I am."_ he said proudly; _"Mr Anderson asked me if I would and I couldn't resist. Maybe one day, if the club picks up I could be holding one of those up with my fellow Glee Clubbers. But there's a problem..." _finished Quinn.

_"Problem? Like what?"_asked Kathy.

_"Well, I'm only the member right now and I don't know; if we will be able to find any new members. I thought maybe you might want to join, K? We could dance and sing, as much as we wanted like we have always done. What do you say?"_asked Quinn with an encouraging smile.

Kathy gasped a little, but soon looked down: _"Quinny...I don't know...You know what I am like on stage in front of people. I freeze completely; I can't even speak!" _reminded Kathy.

_"I know, but Mr Anderson is great! He can help you overcome your fears; it's worth a shot right, babe?" _said Quinn.

_"Err-I-Erm.."_Kathy stuttered a little not really sure; how to respond looking down..

Quinn kept his hopes up and spoke placing his hand on her shoulder: _"Why don't you think about first, yeah? It'll be great fun Kathy; we could express ourselves freely, you know? Do something we enjoy!" _smiled Quinn.

_"I-I'll think about Qunny, okay?"_said Kathy with a faint smile.

_"Good."_ smiled Quinn. _"Well, since we are here and no-one is around; do you want to do one of our favourite duets together? It's been ages, since we last sang together Kathy and you know I love it; when we do."_said Quinn with a charming smile.

_"Umm...Heh.." _muttered Kathy looking around the room and then back at Quinn. _"O-Okay! Yeah...I love singing with you too; Quinny!" _smiled a very excited Kathy.

_"Excellent! I have the music with me and there's an iPod docking station right here..."_ replied an equally excited Quinn. Quinn placed his bag on the chair unzipping the front pocket and pull out his IPod. Kathy joined him in front of the piano in the middle of the room; where Quinn turned on the docking station and inserted his iPod. He selected their song choice turning back to face Kathy smiling...

_"You ready, K?" _asked Quinn reassuringly.

_"Mhmm...Yeah...let's do it."_ Kathy smiled.

Quinn pressed play turning up the volume on the dock station so they could hear the music's backing track. They already knew the song by heart; it was a personally favourite of theirs that had song many times before always improving on it's last attempt. Quinn and Kathy listened to the beginning sounds of their track forgetting to close the choir room door due to their excitement and created a very short distance between one another but kept eye-contact the whole time; both smiling but feeling a little nervous too. Quinn started to side step a little readying him-self; whilst Kathy swayed a little from side to side smiling and swinging her ponytail a little back and forth unknowingly. Quinn looked down taking a deep breath and closed his eyes,; since the first verse was his and it was about to start. He opened them and started out singing to Kathy Beth Terry a little strongly with a hint of playfulness too in the tone to his voice; all with a cheeky smile...

_"You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar...  
><em>_When I met you..."_

Kathy just smiled excitedly; as she loved hearing Quinn sing. He was so talented; she thought and knew he would go far; one day. Quinn moved in a little closer to Kathy placing his hands on her shoulders moving his body a little to the beat of the song..

_"I picked you out, I shook you up...  
><em>_And turned you around..."_

Quinn held up Kathy's arm and slowly twirled her around, before locking his hands with hers and returning her to face him smiling to himself, dancing with his best friend in the whole world always made him happy...

_"Turned you into someone new...  
><em>_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet...  
><em>_Success has been so easy for you...  
><em>_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now..  
><em>_And I can put you back down too!"_

Kathy blushes a little not used to having boys so close to her; but with Quinn she didn't care. She loved him like a brother; she felt so blessed to be his friend. Quinn gently backed away releasing their hands with the song hitting the chorus; Quinn pointed out Kathy with a playful grin continuing to sing passionately...

_"Don't. Don't you want me?  
><em>_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me!"_

Quinn jumped back a little holding out up the palm of his hands enjoying himself and just having some fun with his best friend...

_"Don't. Don't you want me?  
><em>_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me..."_

Kathy jumped towards Quinn beautifully and they both hunched over a little starting to sing together for the next part of their song smiling at one another...

_"It's much too late to find...  
><em>_When you think you've changed your mind..._

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry!"_

Quinn and Kathy broke away from one another and quickly walked around the room standing at each end of the piano behind them leaning over singing to one another, powerfully moving their shoulders back and forth laughing at their facial expressions...

_"Don't you want me, baby?  
><em>_Don't you want me? Oh!  
><em>_Don't you want me, baby?  
><em>_Don't you want me? Oh!"_

It was now Kathy's turn to take over; when she sung with her Quinn her fears; worries, and concerns all faded away and once again she felt her confidence welling up inside her and could just be herself. She started to sing with some distinct sultry toning to her voice; where she raised her arms up in the air with her fingers passing briefly through the sides of her long; black hair that had been tied back. She walked around the piano looking to tease her childhood best friend, Quinn moved round to the opposite side of the piano grinning seductively to himself acting in-character whilst keeping their eyes locked on one another...

_"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar..  
><em>_That much is true.."_

Kathy Beth Terry leaned over the piano side briefly winking at her duets' partner. Kathy then pushed herself off the side of the piano slowly entering the centre of the room once again and then spun elegantly around in a circle whilst raising her arms in the air and then lowering them jogging very slowly on the spot..

_"But even then I knew I'd find a much better place...  
><em>_Either with or without you.."_

Quinn smiled joyfully to himself; as Kathy turned to face him pointing straight at him. They both were really into their joint performance not caring, if anyone was listening or watching. This is what they loved to do and that was performing and that's exactly what they were going to continue to do and having fun at the same time. Quinn quickly moved around the piano coming up to Kathy, who placed her hand on his chest leaning in singing directly to him with a playful grin; whilst Quinn placed his hands on top of Kathy's, as they both started to sway together from side to side...

_"The five years we have had have been such good at times...  
><em>_I still love you..."_

Kathy then gently pushed Quinn away from her backing up a little herself waving her index finger in front of her..

_"But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own...  
><em>_I guess it's just what I must do!"_

Kathy placed her hands on her hips continuing to dance to the music. Quinn was up again, as he slides sideways towards her and started singing sensually to Kathy...

_"Don't. (Don't.*) Don't you want me? (Don't you want me?*)  
><em>_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me**  
><em>_Don't. (Don't.*) Don't you want me? (Don't you want me?*)  
><em>_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me!"_

Quinn and Kathy chuckled a little; unbeknownst to them they seemed to be attracting some attention in the halls with students being able to hear them singing. Hayley and Asana had heard their duet and decided to find out; who it was. It brought them to the choir room, after turning down the nearest hall. They stood in the doorway watching with smiles on their faces; obviously enjoying and liking Kathy and Quinn's performance a lot. They even started to dance a little to the catchy tune from the Human League with Quinn and Kathy both singing the next set of lyrics together like a real team would...

_"It's much too late find..."  
><em>

Quinn and Kathy joined the palms of their hands instantly interlocking their fingers and pushed off one another a little both leaning back still keeping their fingers tightly locked together and started to pull one another around in a circle...

_"When you think you've changed your mind...  
><em>_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry!"_

At that moment both Kathy and Quinn pulled into one another quickly coming in-close face to face; before splitting off walking around in a circle staring at one another staying opposite one another edging a little closer from time to time until one had their shoulder against the others as they continued to sing together...

_"Don't you want me, baby?  
><em>_Don't you want me? Oh!  
><em>_Don't you want me, baby?  
><em>_Don't you want me? Oh!"_

The instrumental part of the song kicked in; as Quinn and Kathy once again separated performing various dance moves together such as spinning the other around; spinning one person out in front of them and spinning them back in locking hands again and pressing their back up against their respective partner's chest gently. The music started to head into the final parts of the song; after a little bit causing Kathy Beth Terry to spin slowly with her back pressing up against the side of piano and the palm of her hands placed against the piano. Asana and Hayley were clapping their hands moving their bodies to the music and cheering for the two best friends causing them to just smile as they finished up their performance perfectly. Quinn Phoenix threw his arms out to the sides of his body facing Kathy Beth Terry directly from across the room singing with such power and Kathy returning the favour by delivering her vocals strongly too...

_"Don't you want me, baby?  
><em>_Don't you want me? Oh!  
><em>_Don't you want me, baby? (Babbbyyy!*)  
><em>_Don't you want me? Oh!"_

They both started to move towards one another with Quinn clicking his fingers moving his arms up and down a little; whilst Kathy bent her arms a little holding them out to the sides of her petite body slightly rolling her shoulders a little back and forth and shimmying from time to time moving ever closer to her best friend as they raised their voices...

_"Don't you want me, baby? [Baaaabbbyy!*]  
><em>_Don't you want me? Oh!  
><em>_Don't you want me, baby?  
><em>_Don't you want me? Oh!"_

They continued to edge closer to one another and were now just a few inches away, they shimmied back and forth singing to one another and celebrating their friendship in the best way they could think of. They continued to raise the volume of their voices for the final chorus...

_"Don't you want me, baby?  
><em>_Don't you want me? Oh! [Ooooohhhhh*]  
><em>_Don't you want me? Oh!"_

The music ended, as it was just them and their voices and sung the final line a little quieter and defiant...

_"Don't you want me, baby?"_

Quinn and Kathy just smiled at one another and shared a very firm and strong friendly hug laughing joyfully to themselves with Asana and Hayley were continuing to cheer and clap loudly for them after witnessing their performance. The two girls wasted no time in entering the choir room themselves looking to meet the two freshmen properly for the first time and introduce themselves...

**...TO BE CONTINUED!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story and adding it to your favourite and reviewing it! It means a lot to me that you're all really enjoying it.

**Chapter Two's Playlist:**

_"Wake Up" _by Hilary Duff; sung by Kathy Beth Terry.  
><em>"Don't You Want Me" <em>by Human League (Glee Version); sung by Quinn Phoenix & Kathy Beth Terry.

**Chapter Three** will be up, as soon as possible preferably over the weekend with any luck. I hope you guys will continue to review and enjoy my story. I want to know your thoughts on the characters; the story, everything! Don't be shy. You can either let me know in review or even send me a message.

I will be posting a character form for you guys at the end of the next chapter for anyone who wants to be a part of my story with an original character that they created. Then you can just send them to me and hopefully get you involved some-how with plenty of opportunities available to yourselves in my story.

Also Kathy Beth Terry is indeed Katy Perry's alter ego we were introduced to during her music video for: _"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)"._ I absolutely loved the character and I just had to have her in my story encase you all were wondering. This is my spin on her; so I hope you liked my version of her.

**Key****_ (During the performance of "Don't You Want Me" by Quinn & Kathy): _**  
><em>(*) = Kathy singing.<em>  
><em>[*]= Quinn singing.<em>  
><em>**= Both singing.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**GLEE:**_**THE NEXT GENERATION**_  
><em>Created and Written by Kaizer Michaels (Ryan Brent)<em>

-

**CHAPTER THREE: **  
><em>Rounding up the troops! (Part II)<br>_  
><em>"Wow! You guys were really good!"<em> said a clearly impressed Hayley with a cute smile.

"_Of course they were girl!"_ laughed Asana.

Quinn scratched the back of his head nervously; whilst Kathy began to blush looking down at the floor_... _

"_Thanks, heh…"_ said Quinn shyly glancing over at his best friend.

"…_Well, he—his better than me though."_ said Kathy looking at Quinn smiling proudly.

"_Girl! Don't be putting yourself down…"_ said an encouraging Asana placing her arm around Kathy:

"_You were just as good. Give yourself a little credit. We thought you were amazing didn't we Hails?"_ asked Asana looking over at her friend.

Hayley smiled warmly…

"_Absolutely! I'm Hayley Winchester by the way."_ informed Hayley extending her hand to Kathy Beth Terry.

"_And I'm Asana Prince, handsome."_ grinned Asana seductively referring to Quinn making eye-contact with him extending her hand…

_"Err—Hey…"_ replied Quinn shaking Asana's hand: _"I'm Quinn. Quinn Phoenix." _added the young singer.

Kathy nervously shook Hayley's hand bashfully:

"_I-I'm Kathy Beth Terry."_ said Kathy with shy smile.

All four students withdrew their hands with Asana re-joining Hayley's side.

"_So, you freshmen?"_ asked Asana.

"_Err-Yeah! Today's our first day."_ answered Quinn.

"_I see. That's cool."_ replied Asana,

"_How are you finding it?"_ asked Hayley sweetly.

"_Daunting actually."_ said Quinn:

"_And: what about you sweetie? How's it been for you?"_ asked Asana aiming her question at Kathy Beth Terry.

"_O-Okay..I guess…"_ replied Kathy looking away slowly remembering the horrible students she came across this morning.

"_You don't sound very unhappy, Kathy. Did something happen?"_ Hayley asked stepping forward; a little concerned.

Kathy slowly looked up at Hayley with a look of sadness:

"_Everyone h-has been horrible to me. Calling me names and-"_ Kathy rubbed the sides of her arms knowing her growing confidence outside of singing had taken a major knock today sniffing a bit, before finishing her sentence…

"_It h-hurt my feelings."_ sniffed Kathy a bit louder moving closer towards Quinn who just put his arm around her comforting her.

"_That's awful."_ said a disgusted Hayley:

"_Damn right it is! That's just so wrong! It makes sick…"_ added an enraged Asana placing her hands on her hips.

Hayley leaned over placed her hand on Kathy's forearm staring in her eyes softly:

"_Kathy, we're not all like that. You have to know that. Some people are just jerks in this school. Just ignore them, okay?"_ suggested a caring Hayley.

Kathy kept eye-contact with Hayley smiling faintly..

"_O-Okay."_ replied Kathy.

"_And if they carry on baby-girl? Then come find me and I'll slap those insensitive fools silly…okay, Kathy?"_ said Asana.

Asana rubbed Kathy's shoulder gently making sure Kathy knew she was serious about helping her; when she needed it. Kathy smiled some more and nodded thanking the feisty female junior.

_"You guys are really cool, thank you." _said Quinn with a smile appreciatively with the two girls just smiling sweetly at him.

_"Do you girls like to sing too?"_ asked Quinn.  
><em><br>"Boy-"_ said the mixed race diva stepping forward and continuing with a proud smirk: _"You are looking at two superstars right here! Hayley and I own any stage, baby! Ain't that right partner?" _said Asana looking over at Hayley with a grin.

Hayley just laughed a little: "I wouldn't go that far babe…but we do like a good sing-song here and there like any other person around here; man or woman." replied Hayley with half a smile.

"_Wow…really?"_ They two girls nodded with smiles on their faces. _"I'd love to hear you guys; sometime." _smiled Quinn excitedly.

Asana and Hayley looked over at one another grinning a little to themselves, before Asana returned her to attention to Quinn and Kathy.

"_Well my friends take a seat and watch the masters…"_ announced Asana playfully smirking to her-self and urging Kathy and Quinn back a little towards the chairs behind them.

Kathy and Quinn smiled sitting down: _"Really? Now…"_ asked Quinn.

"_Sure. Why not? Lunch is almost over anyway, so what better way to use our remaining time then with a song?"_ said Asana.

"_It's only fair, since you guys let us watch your performance and all; halfway through. Plus, it'll be fun."_ said Hayley looking forward to her upcoming duet with her best friend.

"Cool." replied Quinn with a grin.

"_You got a song in mind then?"_ asked Quinn.

"_Oh yeah…"_ Asana grins a little: _"It's a personal favourite of ours." _Asana added.

"_Awesome!"_ replied Quinn.

Asana turned on her heel heading over to the iPod docking station that Quinn used earlier. She carefully removed Quinn's iPod laying it next to the side of the station. Asana removed her own iPod from her pocket locking it in-place. She selected their song; as Hayley took their bags and put them down on the floor underneath the piano. Everything was ready to go.

Asana looked over at Hayley smiling: _"You ready to knock this out, girlfriend?"_ asked Asana.

"_Do you even need to ask?"_ laughed Hayley a little.

"_True. Alright then…"_ replied Asana looking to press play any second.

"_I hope you guys like it?"_ said Hayley.

Quinn and Kathy looked at one another looking forward to hearing their new friends' performance. Asana pressed play starting up their selected song choice; which started off with a catchy; instrumental introduction. Asana walked forward joining Hayley in the centre of the choir room singing strongly…

_"Yeah…"_

Whilst Hayley's voice demonstrated the same strength; but was a little higher…

_"Yeah…"_

Asana and Hayley looked at one another smiling; as Asana sung a little higher now…

_"Oooh…"_

Hayley grinned playfully to herself bending her knees a little and swayed her hips a little singing…

_"Ooh..hooh…"_

With Asana coming in a little lower with a lower tone…

_"Oh…"_

After a brief instrumental interlude; Hayley placed her hands on her hips elegantly with a fun sense of expression on her face taking a step forward and began to sing the first verse of their chosen song for Quinn and Kathy in a slightly sultry; but classy-style of tone walking very slowly across the room in front of them…

"_Every single day…__  
><em>_I walk down the street…  
>I hear people say:<br>'Baby's so sweet…'_

Hayley turns around smiling proudly to herself continuing waving her index finger a little at Quinn and Kathy passing them by as she walks the other way with Asana looking on folding her arms shaking her head from side to side with a smirk; obviously in-character…

_"…Ever since puberty…__  
><em>_Everybody stares at me…__  
><em>_Boys, girls…I can't help it baaabbby!"_

Hayley then turns around looking at Asana with a grin placing her hands on her heart and continues with that captivating but very fun tone to her voice…  
><em><br>__"So be kind…  
>And don't lose your mind…"<em>

Hayley walked up to Asana and stood a short distance away from her with her back slightly to Asana and just folded her arms across her chest. Hayley playfully looked over her shoulder at Asana with a soft smirk on her face; obviously acting well…  
><em><br>__"Just remember…  
>That I'm your baby…"<em>

Asana then took a large step forward coming up behind Hayley and singing playfully with some real fire and authority right into Hayley's ear smirking softly…

_"…Take me for what I ammmm!__  
><em>_Who I was meant to beeeee!_"

Hayley then quickly turned around to face Asana and held her arms out to the sides of her body and starting singing again with such zeal and character; which saw Quinn and Kathy smiling non-stop enjoying this "diva-off" you could say…

_"..And if you give a-a-a-a damn!"_

Asana joins in once again singing together now…

"_Take me__baby!__  
>…<em>_Or leave meeeee…._

Hayley on her own now softly…

_"Take me__baby__or leave me!"_

It was Asana's turn in the spotlight now; as she manoeuvred around Hayley and stood in front of her giving her movements a little sass and the sound of a very powerful; confident voice even when toned down singing to Quinn and Kathy… 

"_A tiger in a cage…__  
><em>_…Can never see the sun!"_

Asana plays up the _"diva-tude"_ a bit to give her performance that extra edge of believability and show she was enjoying herself with an ambitious smile…

_"…This diva needs her stage!__  
><em>_Baaaaby, let's have fun!_

Asana turned around to face Hayley staring her down fiercely as the two begin to slowly circle around the each other not breaking eye-contact at all with Asana raising her vocal game now…

_"You are the one I choose!"_

Asana adds a hint of defiance to her voice…

_"Folks would kill to fill your__shoes!  
><em>_You love the limelight too, now__baaabbby!"_

Asana finishes her falsetto and smiles proudly to herself, as she continues to play up her role of the better singer of the two in the most theatrical sense invading Hayley's personal space a bit. Hayley just smirks a little to herself folding her arms…

_"So be mine!  
>And don't waste my time…<br>Cryin', "Oh Honeybear…  
>Are you still my, my, my baby?"<br>(Don't you dare!)…"_

Quinn and Kathy look at each laughing a little and smiling really enjoying Haley and Asana's performance. Hayley gently pushes Asana out the way and moves just in front of the first row of chairs before her where Quinn and Kathy are sitting and sings the next set of lyrics with some real stage presence behind it…

_"Take me for what I ammmm!"_

Asana cuts in looking to steal some of Hayley's thunder for herself…

_"Who; I was meant to beeee!"_

Hayley and Asana face-off against one another singing the next part together in perfect harmony but with playful anger behind it grinning to themselves….

_"And if you give a damn!"_

Asana steps back holding out her hands singing to Hayley with a deeper tone…

_"So take me baby or leave me!"_

Asana steps in-closer to Hayley once again but remains a short distance away…

_"No way, can I be what I'm not!"_

Hayley steps forward towards Asana singing strongly with a sharply raised pitch…

_"But hey, don't you want your girl hot?"_

Asana steps forward singing right back at her friend not giving in…

_"Don't fight; don't lose your head…"_

Hayley holds out her hands singing strongly really letting Asana have it vocally…

_"'Cause every night, who's in your beeeeddd?"_

Hayley and Asana smile at one another throwing their arms around the back of one another's necks and singing to each other with a tilt of their heads that comes inwards…  
><em><br>"Who?"_

Asana takes over in a sharp tone of voice slowing it down a bit…  
><em><br>"Who's, in your bed?"_

Hayley just speaks her next lyric with a look of fake innocence on her face…

_"Kiss, pookie…"_

Asana just chuckles a bit, before both girls separate taking steps back from each other holding their hands up singing together…

_"That's it!"_

Hayley sings solo with authority…  
><em><br>"The straw that breaks my back…"_

The sing together again…  
><em><br>"I quit…"  
><em>  
>Asana sings loudly with some real power…<p>

"_Unless you take it back…"_

Together again walking towards the other…  
><em><br>"Women!"  
><em>  
>Hayley sings again running her hands through the sides of her long hair…<br>_  
>"What is it about them?"<em>

Asana and Hayley press their forehands together gently singing aggressively to one another with the volume of sound beginning to increase quickly keeping in their designated characters naturally…

_"Can't live!  
>With or without them!"<em>

They both turns away and sing out to Quinn and Kathy who are looking on with excitement; as our two friends give it all they have turning in and out to sing to each other from time to time…

"_Take me for what I am…  
>Who I meant to be! (Asana)<em>  
><em>[Who, I was meant to be!]<br>And if you give a daaammmnn! (Hayley)  
>[And if you give a damn ya better]<br>Take me baby or leeeave meeee! (Asana)  
>[Oh take me baby or leave me]<br>Take me babbbbyyyy….  
>Or leeeeave meeeeee!"<em>

The two girls quickly turn to look at one another speaking the last few lyrics together with some really good acting abilities…  
><em><br>"Guess I'm leaving…_

They turn away then start walking away, but stop after a few steps and turn back to face the other…  
><em><br>"I'm gone!"_

The two girls then storm off in their respective directions as the song finishes up. Quinn and Kathy instantly stand up and clap like crazy cheering and whistling. As Asana and Hayley comes back into the middle of room laughing to themselves. Asana points to Hayley and speaks…

_"GIRL! I love you, so much!"_ said Asana with a smile.

_"I love you too babe! That was amazing!"_ said Hayley with a smile.

The two girls hugged each other tightly swaying from side to side erratically. Quinn and Kathy continued to clap walking up to the two best friends smiling…

_"You guys were like…totally awesome! Heh…"_ praised Quinn.

_"Wow…a-ma-zing!"_ said Kathy.

The two girls giggle…

_"Thank guys! Group hug; come on!"_ suggested Asana.

All four students share a group hug having become fast friends in a short period of time. They soon break there group hug and the girls were starting to get their breath back…

_"I think you guys should join me and hopefully Kathy here in Glee Club! What do you guys, say?"_ asked Quinn.

Asana placed her hands on her hips looking over at her friend, _"What do you think Hails? Should we?"_ asked a smiling Asana.

_"If it means, we get to work with these guys and create some great performances! How could I say no? I'm in; guys!"_ announced Hayley with an excited smile.

_"Well then, I'm in too!"_ laughed Asana.

_"Wicked! Wait till Mr Anderson here about this!"_ said an excitable Quinn.

_"And what about you Kathy, are you going to join too?"_ asked Hayley.

"_Yeah Kat, are you?"_ echoed Quinn.

Kathy looked at her best friend and at her two new friends and thought about all the songs she could do with Quinn in competitions and with Hayley and Asana too, as group and made her decision. She smiled…

_"Yea…I will!"_ said Kathy with a bashful nod.

_"Awesome! Now, we just need to find the rest! And we can start entering competitions!"_ said Asana.

_"Let's find some new members!"_ instructed Quinn putting his hand in the middle of everyone.

_"Deal!"_ said Hayley places her hand on top of Quinn's.

_"Okay…"_ said Kathy placing her hand nervously on top of Hayley's.

_"Now that's what I'm talking about! Go team!"_ encouraged Asana, as she placed her hand on top of Kathy Beth Terry's.

All four Glee Clubbers lowered their joint hands briefly, before throwing them up in the air and then laughed to themselves with the light of hope shining in their eyes of hopefully one day achieving their dream to win the show choir competitions throughout the year and to find some new members for their club.

The afternoon went by so very slowly; but for one Rory Collins it just wasn't turning into the best of days. Rory had started his morning off like any other new student starting high school for the first time and felt confident enough to take everything head-on. Rory's day had been really quite lonely he hadn't really made any new friends and was often verbally bullied a bit. Rory took a seat at the back of the room for his English Literature class not wanting to be a prime target for anyone after the day he had. He sighed to himself unpacking his dark green notebook that stored his lined paper; his thick literature based textbook and a tin pencil case. He opened the lid of the case revealing various types of stationary inside consisting of a black pen; a blue pen, two new wooden pencils, a small rectangular rubber, a ruler and a pencil sharpener. Rory picked up his black ballpoint pen and then closed his case and opened up his notebook to a fresh; clean lined page. Rory looked up after putting his rucksack down by his side watching the rest of his new class-mates enter. Everyone found their seats leaving Rory with another empty seat next to him. He looked down at his desk wondering why people didn't like him. He was a nice guy and always liked to social. High School was a whole new world for Rory since before he had never had any problems making friends or being approachable. He just wanted this day to be over.  
><em><br>"Afternoon class!"_ announced a very punctual Mrs Fiona Baxter the English Literature teacher of four years going on five soon.

Mrs Baxter placed her dark brown leather briefcase on the top of her desk at the front of the room before letting go and removing her black woollen cardigan placing it around the back of her desk chair. Fiona looked at her new sea of students mostly freshmen with her hands on her hips with half a smile across her pale-skinned face.

"_Welcome to William McKinley High School; freshmen. I'm looking forward to seeing how you progress throughout your time here. Now…" _

Fiona found her speech getting cut short upon hearing a knock on her open class-room door.

"_E-Excuse me…"_ said a very shy girl who was of a size twelve body type with curly; ginger hair that had been tied back into a small ponytail.

The young girl was holding a couple of books against her chest with both hands carrying her dark pink and black backpack over her shoulder. Fiona turned her attention to the young woman…

"_Can I help you, young lady?"_ asked Mrs Baxter politely.

"_Are you; Mrs Baxter? Because I'm new and I—Err—heh not sure, I'm in the right place. I'm trying to find my English Literature class and I'm kind of lost..."_ answered the girl with an embarrassing smile.

Fiona smiled at the young girl_: "I see. But yes, I am Mrs Baxter and welcome to my class; young lady. What's your name?"_ asked Fiona.

"_M-Maize Mrs; Maize Rogers."_ answered Maize nervously.

"_Well then Maize, why don't you take a seat and we can start okay?"_ replied Fiona.

"_Okay..."_ nodded Maize.

Maize walked into the classroom seeing all her new class-mates looking at her, she just shook it off and kept her cool. She couldn't find anywhere to sit due to every desk seemed to be full. She then saw the only spare seat in the classroom next to Rory at the back. She walked around Rory's desk who didn't say too much. She hunched over a little…

"_Hi there…is it alright, if I sit here?"_ asked Maize with a smile.

Rory looked up at the girl a little surprised that she actually asked for his permission first.

"_Err—yeah, heh…sure."_ answered Rory returning her smile.

"Thanks!" said Maize who pulled the spare chair out and sat down next to Rory.

Rory and Maize made eye-contact with another and both smiled shyly looking down before turning their attention to Fiona as her lesson was about to begin.

Rory had survived another class and had a new sense of energy upon leaving his latest classroom but he didn't leave alone like he thought he would. Rory was joined by his first friend here at William McKinley High: Maize Rogers. The two had got to work together in class and had found common interests between them. Maize and Rory walked through the halls starting a new conversation between them…

_"S-So Erm—Maize, where you off to next then?"_ asked Rory looking at his new friend to his side with his hands in his jean pockets.

_"I think; I have music next with this really cool teacher named: Mr Anderson from what I've been hearing about him. What about you; Rory?"_ replied Maize.

_"I have music actually. It's my last period. I guess we're in the same class then, eh?"_ answered Rory with a smile.

Maize giggled a little: _"Looks like it." _replied Maize.

The two freshmen smiled at one another, as they made their way towards the music room for their final class of the day talking to one another some more along the way.

It was nearing the end of the school day and what a day it had been from resident music teacher; Mr Blaine Anderson and his partner in-crime one: Ms Tina Cohen-Chang the school's guidance counsellor both are former members of the original New Directions Glee Club here at McKinley High. Blaine finished packing up his belongings in the main music room. The main music room over-looked the school's football field. One of the room large windows was open and Blaine could hear a loud whistle. The football try-outs were after school today. Blaine headed over to the window looking out of it and saw Riley Jackson; who we met earlier instructing some of the students trying out. He was a former football state champion and a football captain looking to make up a few lingering credits but Blaine knew he'd be seeing him in his class tomorrow because music was one of those credits. He sighed knowing his recent history with Riley and just leaned to the side against the window pane. Blaine saw the electric keyboard that he hadn't put away yet set up and raised his eyebrow, before looking back out at Riley. He took a deep breath and walked over to the keyboard. He pressed a certain button releasing a melody into the room. Blaine started to play the keyboard manually starting to sing from his heart since he needed to express himself and the feelings he was having right now in this moment…

_"Know all about…__  
><em>_About; your reputation…__  
><em>_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation…__  
><em>_But I can't help it if I'm helpless…. __  
><em>_Every-time that I'm where you are…__  
><em>_You walk in and my strength walks out the door….__  
><em>_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore...__  
><em>_Oh I know; I should go…__  
><em>_But I need your touch just too damn much..."_

Blaine really starts to move his body to the beat pushing down harder on the keys feeling every inch of what this song is expressing for him. He looks down and continues to sing with ultimate passion… 

"_Loving you isn't really something I should do…__  
><em>_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah…__  
><em>_Well I should try to be strong…__  
><em>_But baby you're the right kind of wrong…__  
><em>_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong…"_

Blaine leaves the melody playing automatically and walks around the keyboard and starts hold out his arm standing in front of the instrument and clenches his fists being them towards him slowly; as he continues to bend his leg back and forth to the beat singing with all that he is…

_"It Might be a mistake…__  
><em>_A mistake I'm making…__  
><em>_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking…__  
><em>_Cause no one's ever made me feel…"_

Blaine hugs his own body with his arms continuing to move with feeling and singing smoothly…  
><em>"The way I feel when I'm in your arms…<em>_  
><em>_They say you're something I should do without…__  
><em>_They don't know what goes on…__  
><em>_When the lights go out…__  
><em>_There's no way to explain…__  
><em>_All the pleasure is worth all the pain…"_

Blaine looks up and walks over to the window, which he looks out of intensely watching Riley on the field. Blaine puts the palm of his hand on the window and starts to sing with the softest of tones maintaining his intensity yet conflicting stares bending his fingers slowly inwards creating a claw-like hand, which slowly moves down the window right over Riley's image…

_"Loving you isn't really something I should do yeah hey…__  
><em>_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah…__  
><em>_Well I should try to be strong…__  
><em>_But baby you're the right kind of wrong…__  
><em>_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong…"_

Blaine turns away quickly and holds his arm out to his sides and sings confidently closing his eyes raising the range on of his vocals gradually…

_"I should try to run…__  
><em>_But I just can't seem to…__  
><em>_Cause every time I run you're the one I run to…__  
><em>_Can't do without, what you do to me…__  
><em>_I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah hey…"_

Blaine turns around again and looks out the window singing out to Riley…

_"Know all about…__  
><em>_About; your reputation…__  
><em>_And now it's' bound to be a heartbreak situation…__  
><em>_But I can't help it if I'm helpless…__  
><em>_Every time that I'm where you are…__  
><em>_You walk in and my strength walks out the door…__  
><em>_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore…__  
><em>_Oh I know I should go…__  
><em>_But I need your touch just too damn much Hey…"_

Blaine quickly returns to the keyboard and takes over manually again and really gently slams his fingers down onto the appropriate keys and plays the right notes with some serious strength. As Blaine looks down at the keyboard really in-tune with his emotions and continues to sing so definitely but beautifully too…

_"Loving you yeah isn't really something I should do, not something I shouldn't do…__  
><em>_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah…__  
><em>_Well I should try to be strong; I should try to be strong…__  
><em>_But baby you're the right kind of wrong, right kind of wrong…__  
><em>_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong, baby you're the right kind of wrong…  
>Yeah baby you're the Right kind of wrong!"<em>

Blaine finishes his song and stops playing the keyboard he looks down at it again and breathing a little heavily but not too much. A million thoughts start to enter his mind, but feels he has a little more control now after releasing the emotions he has been feeling all day into the song he had just sung. He looks up and slowly walks around the keyboard back over to the window and watches Riley again. He smiles a little weakly and says…

_"Tomorrow then."_ said Blaine.

Blame smiled a little again and just walked away from the window picking up his bag and coat from the piano at the other end of the room. He opens the choir room door and looks over at the window again and exhales nervously turning off the lights and looks away, before exiting the choir room to head home for the night wondering, just what tomorrow will bring for him and Riley; when that music class starts.

**...TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Author's Notes: **_

_Today's GLEE Playlist: _  
><em><br>"Take Me or Leave Me" sung by Asana Prince and Hayley Winchester. (It is from the musical: Rent).  
>"Right Kind of Wrong" sung by Blaine Anderson. (Originally by Leann Rimes).<em>

_NB: I'm sorry; it took so long to get up! But, I'm sure you will agree it was worth the wait and please do keep reading. Chapter Four will be up within the next week for sure. So please do keep reviewing and making my story a favourite. I value feedback, so please do not hesitate to do so; you can either review normally here or send me a private message. Finally, I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year. Happy New Year; everybody. _


End file.
